


没有名字的情人节短打

by Anlixa



Category: FF14
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anlixa/pseuds/Anlixa
Kudos: 3





	没有名字的情人节短打

总而言之，阿光和爱梅特赛尔克开始了交往。  
这段办公室恋情没有受到上司阻挠的大部分原因大概是爱梅特赛尔克的业绩不降反升。  
生活似乎没发生什么变化，只是阿光不会再长时间盯着旁桌的爱梅特发呆，因为对方现在会敲她的脑袋让她回神。  
“我说大小姐，工作时间发呆，你是想被扣工资吗？哪天你被辞退了我可不养你。”  
爱梅特总是这么说着，然后帮她完成了大部分因为发呆而来不及完成的工作。  
“这两位真的希望他们结婚的人非常多。”当事女主角好友兼红娘如是说。  
周五就是情人节，办公室里名花有主的同事们在闲暇时候总是不禁讨论起与恋人的节日安排，然后收获单身同事们的揶揄和羡慕的目光。  
作为她们这个部门唯一一对内销，阿光和爱梅特赛尔克自然而然的开始被八卦的同事们起哄。  
当然，被起哄的是阿光，同事们还没不识趣到去招惹生人勿近的爱梅特赛尔克。  
“你就告诉我们嘛阿光，情人节有什么计划？”  
被一群八卦的女人围着的阿光有些茫然，这也是她跟爱梅特一起过的第一个节日，实话说，她完全想不出什么甜蜜的节日计划。  
“计划……唔，大概是送礼物，然后在外面吃晚餐？”阿光绞尽脑汁在脑海里搜索着情人节的恋人会做的事情。  
完全想不出。  
提问的女同事有些不甘心：“就这样？阿光你也太无趣了吧——”  
旁桌的爱梅特大概是终于被烦的不行，语气差得仿佛下一秒就要站起来把她们骂一顿。  
“无趣的是你们吧？与其在这里打听别人的私生活，不如先把下午的工作做完？”  
一如既往地不给面子。  
围在阿光身边的女同事们自觉她们是八卦不出什么了，转头又三三两两地讨论起来。  
“那，情人节……？”阿光想询问爱梅特赛尔克的意见，毕竟她没什么头绪。  
“晚餐可以来我家吃，既然是节日，人肯定很多，餐厅不知道又要排几个小时队。……其他的，随你喜欢，逛街，看电影，还是做点别的什么事情都可以。”爱梅特看着阿光的眼睛，明亮又清澈，逐渐和一万多年前的那个人重合。  
那个人……  
对这些新生人类来说，那是很久很久以前的事情了。  
那个时候，他和那个人会牵着手，在广场上仰望天上美丽的无光之海，尽管他看到的和常人有些不一样。  
那真是一段宁静美好的时光。  
阿光回到家里想了整整一个晚上，她觉得不能就这么过一个平平无奇的情人节。至少，这是她和爱梅特一起过的第一个节日。  
通宵的结果就是她第二天去上班时拖着两个巨大的黑眼圈，工作的时候哈欠连连。  
很快到了周五，下班的时候，公司来了一位男性，捧着大束玫瑰花在楼下等着，路过的时候阿光好奇地朝那边张望了一会。  
红玫瑰啊……看起来就像恋人们火一般炽热的爱情，但是哈迪斯的话，果然还是……  
嗯，决定了。  
于是当晚爱梅特赛尔克听到门铃声去开门的时候首先看见的不是自己的恋人，而是一束白色的玫瑰花。  
“情人节快乐！”阿光的脑袋从一旁探出来。  
说实话，不紧张是假的，她的心脏像是下一秒就要从喉咙里跳出来一样。  
对方露出了柔和的表情，接过她手中的玫瑰。  
“还真像你做的出来的事情啊，行了，进来吧。”  
他从玄关柜子里拿出来的女式拖鞋还带着一股熟悉的塑料味，阿光没怎么细想，只当他在回家路上顺道买的。  
但她四周张望了一下，发现事情并不简单。  
爱梅特家里所有的东西几乎都是按照双人份准备的，桌上放着两只茶杯，床也是干净宽敞的双人羽床，餐桌旁放着两把靠背椅，那么这双拖鞋，想必也不是今天刚买的。  
但这屋子里却没有第二个人生活的痕迹。  
阿光坐在沙发上发愣的时候，爱梅特赛尔克拿来一个装了些清水的花瓶和一小杯冒着热气的水，把包成束的玫瑰拆开，准备扦插。  
“鲜花这种东西，迟早也是要凋零的吧，更何况还是这种看起来就活不了几天的。”嘴上这么说着，手上将玫瑰枝斜切，烫热水的动作却没有停下。  
阿光连忙凑到茶几旁帮忙，她买了大概四十多朵白玫瑰，因为来不及订花，只能在花店挑了最漂亮的那一束。  
“明天去买营养液，只有清水它们会死得更快。”  
不知是想起了什么往事，爱梅特赛尔克的神情竟显得有些落寞，是因为这些花吗？  
“虽然只有短短几天的存活时间，但它们也有存在的意义，”阿光整理着瓶中的玫瑰花，“至少，它们能在哈迪斯的心里留下存在过的记忆。”  
这句话是她下意识说出口的，她也终于找到了可以形容哈迪斯的词语。  
孤独。  
这种感觉近乎实体化，不管是在工作时候也好，休息日，抑或现在也好，他周身都弥漫着一种似是而非的疏离感，仿佛什么事情都与他无关，但阿光想，他是那么温柔的一个人，所以这种感觉，其实，是孤独吧。  
她有些自私地想着，自己的到来，能不能让他变得不再孤独呢？  
爱梅特赛尔克沉默了两秒，最后还是没提醒阿光，在别的男人家里喝酒是一件非常危险的事情，就算是在恋人家里。  
尽管她吃的是酒心巧克力。  
晚饭后她从挎包里摸出了一盒酒心巧克力，说是一早就打算送给他的。  
……结果爱吃甜食的阿光自己就消灭掉了大半盒巧克力，而他只吃了两颗就被甜得齁嗓子。  
虽然说早就做好了她酒量很差的准备，但能吃酒心巧克力吃到醉也委实有些夸张。  
阿光双颊酡红，看起来有些晕乎乎的，或许是酒精的作用，平日里性格内敛的她竟然主动凑过去亲吻爱梅特赛尔克，她的动作无疑是笨拙而生疏的，毫无半点风情可言，而对方被她亲得满脸都是融化掉的巧克力。  
爱梅特赛尔克抓住了她揽着自己脖子的手，拇指无意识摩挲着阿光的手心，他有些无奈地看着对方，而对方的目光四处飘忽着。  
“……你认得出我是谁吗？”爱梅特赛尔克不得不用另一只手捧着阿光的脸颊，让她面向自己。  
“唔，你是……你是哈迪斯……”阿光眨巴眨巴眼睛，看起来似乎清醒了一些，“最喜欢你……”  
爱梅特赛尔克沉默了一下。  
“你知道在这种情况下和恋人告白会发生什么事情吗？”  
回应他的是阿光的吻，带着巧克力浓郁的甜香和浅淡的白兰地的香气。  
她真的喝醉了吗？答案是否定的。  
虽然的确有些晕乎，但理智还是在的。她只不过借着酒精做些平时根本不敢想的事罢了。  
当光的内衣扣子被解开，爱梅特赛尔克的手触碰到她的肌肤时，她的身体在大脑还没反应过来的时候已经打了个寒颤。  
她被爱梅特赛尔克圈在怀里，屋里开了暖气，但对方的手还是保持着与身体格格不入的温度，手心抚过阿光纤细的腰，来到了胸前。  
挺立的乳首被爱梅特赛尔克的指尖带着绕圈，另一只手则顺着阿光的小腹往下滑。阿光下意识地夹紧了腿。  
“放轻松……看着我。”爱梅特赛尔克稍稍低头，等阿光把头转过来的时候便堵住了她的嘴。  
唇舌舔吮发出咕啾咕啾的水声，在安静的客厅里显得颇为突兀。  
冰凉的手逐渐被阿光的身体温暖，爱梅特赛尔克在那最为隐秘的地带探寻着身体主人的敏感点，也许是因为不安，这具初经人事的身体轻轻颤抖着，爱梅特赛尔克不需要了费多少力气就找到了阿光的敏感点，使坏般地用指尖磨蹭。  
“呜……”这种类似于触电般的酥麻快感使阿光忍不住发出低低的呻吟，但自己还在与爱梅特亲吻，于是到了嘴边的声音又被她吞咽下去，只在唇与唇的狭隙间泄出几个不成字节的单音。  
爱梅特赛尔克的指尖还在磨蹭着凸起的敏感点，并且为了迎合阿光，逐渐加快了速度。  
“呜……啊！！！”  
这样的刺激只持续了约莫半分钟，阿光猛的直起腰，撑着沙发的手几乎快把柔软的沙发抓破，双腿不自觉地张开，浑身痉挛得仿佛下一秒她就要瘫倒下去。  
爱梅特赛尔克于是放过了娇小的乳首，扶着她的肩膀。阿光还在高潮的余韵中尚未恢复理智，温暖潮湿的甬道内便侵入了纤长的手指。  
这种怪异的感觉使她不安地扭了扭腰，尽管爱梅特赛尔克觉得自己浑身的血液都在往某个部位涌，但还是耐心地为她做着扩张。  
如果说敏感点带来的刺激是触电一般的，简单粗暴的快感，那么甬道中剐蹭的手指则很好地抚慰了因过于强烈的刺激而紧绷的神经。  
“酒醒了吗？”爱梅特赛尔克看着阿光逐渐恢复清明的眼神，顺手又从桌上的巧克力盒里拿出一颗巧克力，自己咬着半边递到阿光嘴旁。  
咬断了巧克力之后中间的酒心顺着阿光的肩膀往下淌，这一颗是朗姆酒的夹心，甜润的香气勾得阿光多吸了两下鼻子。  
甬道内分泌出的黏液起到了很好的润滑作用，当阿光的甬道已经能容纳三指的时候，爱梅特赛尔克把手指撤了出来。  
他把阿光翻过来，让她跪在沙发上，阿光努力地回头，语气有些委屈巴巴：“可是我想看着你啊……哈迪斯……”  
……犯规，实在是太犯规了。  
最后变成了他压在阿光身上，阿光半躺在沙发上，虽说扩张做得很充分，但当爱梅特赛尔克的性器慢慢没入甬道时，阿光还是不可抑制地叫出了声。  
“咕呜……”  
看着身下恋人隐忍的表情，爱梅特赛尔克只能先暂时不动，去安抚阿光的身体，令她放松下来。  
等到他觉得紧吮着自己的小穴稍稍放松了一些之后，才慢慢地把后半根性器推进甬道里。  
一开始他只能缓慢进出着，同时双手揽着恋人的腰轻轻抚摸，性器与甬道内壁摩蹭着，阿光渐渐进入了状态。  
“我……我没问题的……”  
这么说着，爱梅特赛尔克于是稍微提了提速度，在察觉阿光没有之前那么难受了之后，他俯下身去亲吻她的脖颈。  
从脖颈一路往下，他舔了舔之前淌过朗姆酒的地方，有一股不易察觉的香甜味道。  
再往下是胸前，似乎是为了给予她更全面的快感，爱梅特赛尔克的舌尖紧贴着阿光的乳首打着转，胯部的动作也没停下，阿光用手臂遮挡着双眼，之前说的“想看着哈迪斯”已经被抛到九霄云外去了。  
视觉受限之后阿光的其他感官却愈发灵敏起来，到后来她发出的声音连她自己都认不出来。  
在身体再一次达到高潮之前，她的手被爱梅特赛尔克拿开了，他的眼神罕见地温柔。  
“看着我，阿光。”他说。  
之后她就被强烈的快感淹没，在身体痉挛着失去意识之前，她努力伸出双手，与恋人十指相扣。  
等到她再次清醒过来时，她躺在柔软的双人床上，身上已经换上了浴袍，下半身倒是没有小说里描写的疼痛，但总有种合不拢腿的怪异感。  
客厅的沙发上隐约还能看见欢爱后留下的痕迹，看起来是还没清理干净，爱梅特赛尔克在厨房里做早餐，香气四溢的煎培根味勾起了阿光的食欲，她到餐桌前坐下，餐桌上那只花瓶的瓶口沾了些水，大概是爱梅特赛尔克给玫瑰们加了营养液，而玫瑰们竟比昨天更有精神了些。  
爱梅特赛尔克端着早餐过来，阿光看着他，早晨的阳光投射进屋内，浅金色的阳光撒在他的脸上，那颜色如同他那双眼睛一样独特。  
她对着自己笑的很灿烂，爱梅特赛尔克仿佛又看到了一万多年前的那个人的身影。  
“早安，哈迪斯。”


End file.
